Of Pheromones, Corny Phrases and Unspoken Thoughts
by Sherloki'd
Summary: Raphael feels the characteristic -but unusual stab in the heart whenever he sees a certain red-head...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I worship Kaori Yuki. yawn

Warning: Language, you know, due to the Mika-chan we all love.

_Pheromones, Corny Phrases and unspoken thoughts._

**Syne-chan. Michael x Raphael **

He sat opposite to the young man who was sharpening the metal of his trusty sword Kriel, both leaning down and on their knees. The Doctor was aware of the fact that the impulsive little young man next to him could easily slice his finger off, so he decided to stay –even if the ambientation was not proper and rather tense, not to mention dusty.

He felt a great urge just to open his mouth and pronounce the words he'd been_ dying_ to say, those unbelievable and strange three words that formed the very well known, typical and somewhat corny phrase.

Yup, the one that would make the red haired little guy go ballistic –even more than if he mentioned _his height_ **and** _his brother_ in the same sentence.

_I love you, Michael._

Yep, that'd do it.

He felt contentment settle over only by staring at the dangerous one. The Healer examined his somewhat womanish features –still of a teenage pretty boy hidden under layers of arrogant violence and auto proclaimed greatness-, and his untamed and spiky hair.

The image of perfection.

He was abruptly sunken down to crude reality by a rough voice; whose owner observed him quite peeved at all that unexplained staring.

-What the HELL is wrong with you?! You're so out of it today!

He got nervous trying to figure out a good enough response.-I-I'm sorry, it's just that—

Raphael was cut off in mid sentence by Michael's rude comment,

-I understand if you're having one of those obscene fantasies of yours, y'know, the ones that include plenty of submissive bitches- the Great Michael smirked maliciously,

-Just...**go space out** somewhere else where I don't get hit on the fucking face by your **stupid pheromones!**

Raphael blinked.-Mika-chan! I-I wouldn't dare do that! It's just that...there's been a lot happening lately, that's all. I'm buried in problems.

He regretted his words the second he heard himself blurting them out. For all response he received and 'oh, I see' and fast paced unconvinced mumbling. Michael tossed his head back and laughed heartily after a second of consideration.

The teenager calmed down and finally spoke, -It's ok if you don't want to admit it, but it's a bother. **Just go already**, I won't hurt myself or others, _mommy_- He resumed his laughter at a very embarrassed but expressionless blond.

With a sigh, the Archangel of Wind stood up and turned away, ready to leave. However Mika-chan would not let him leave without further psychological torture.

-You can try to deny it, but **it's pheromones**, I tell ya!

And then something made him stand in his place very still, much to his dismay.

-Who you tryin' to fucking impress, playboy?

It had been months since their last real conversation. Raphael somehow had caught himself running away from his best friend on various occasions. It was only a matter of time before Michael figured him out, and until then he would stay put, away in a safe place where he could still fantasize freely and without guilt. The Angel of Wind sighed.

Funny how much could pass through his mind even though he was...well, _occupied_ with some woman. 'Twas ironic, for he was doing certain things to refrain his mind from analyzing his current state of self-proclaimed –and utter- abandon. Loads of curses and gasps seemed to emanate from under him –that gorgeous woman liked to curse! - and that caught his attention for a second. Even though he was committing a very sacred act with a woman he didn't love –an act that was supposed to be passionate, fulfilling and close to nirvana- he was going through it like it was a walk in the park, and a very boring and unnecessary one at that.

_He moved without a sense of feeling, yearning for something he would never have. _

_Then it occurred to him._

_He would love his dearest, with that female stranger as a medium/ bridge/ shell. _

He resumed his motions with a renewed lustful passion, trying hard not to call out the sacred name of The Great Powers. After all, he saw red instead of blonde, short in exchange for long and curly, and sniffed War instead of vanilla.

The woman and Raphael were still rather busy -barely covering their bodies as they reached for a short lived joy-, when a certain red head popped into the room. He made no more noise than an itty bitty surprised squeak and a_ tsk_ sound and sat down on the floor with a small and graceful thud, right next to the open bedroom door. There he waited for someone to realize he was present in the room, but whilst he waited he entertained himself by making a small fireball and tossing it from hand to hand, watching it closely without cheer as it flew through the air. Then out of a sudden, the woman started screaming at the sight of the somewhat hidden spectator, de-attached herself from her one night stand and stormed out of the room without looking back.

The blond lay on his back, a wrist over his eyes. His body was covered by a rumpled bed sheet, his hair carelessly tossed in all directions, some locks over his flushed face.

-Why are you here?-he panted. Raphael had to admit, even though the situation wasn't right –it was as tense as heck- and he was mad at himself for not being true to his heart, he was happy he got to see the object of his affections after a long time of being distant.

He flinched a bit at the severe tone of his voice. Surely Michael had mistaken drowsiness for rage. As expected, the young one rose silent, extinguishing the flame he held on his right hand.

-I just came to say hi- the mighty warrior stated flatly, very unlike himself. Out of the blue he started cackling maniacally, in a psychotic manner. Mocking life itself.

As the tattooed teen approached the bed –the blonde's heartbeat accelerated- he spoke more like the Michael Raphael was accustomed to. –_And you receive me like** this**_?!

The only noise in the room was that of the quieting panting and the squeak of the leather boots as they hit the wooden floor. The Great Virtues looked away, trying not to look ashamed and feigning ignorance instead.

-You've been _avoiding_ me for months, for some unknown reason...you won't talk to me anymore and you're...**bothered** by Great Michael-sama's visit?!! YOU'RE DEAD, RAPHAEL! - He charged against the blond archangel, throwing himself in top of his friend, straddling his stomach and delivering numerous painful blows at the pretty one's face. Raphael did nothing to stop the repeated attacks, for he knew he deserved it. He loathed the sick fantasies that ran through his mind, somehow getting himself aroused at the thought of innocent Michael on top of him.

With those things said and done, the Angel of War stopped hitting and ranting, got up and turned away to leave. However, he halted mid way and responded to Raphael's aforementioned –and quite forgotten- question without turning back,

-I thought there was something important you had to know; now I see...you don't need that kind of information coming from me, _the source. You could always find out through some bitch at your office._

-Michael—

_-Good bye, you fucking idiot._ I don't know how I ever thought you'd sacrifice yourself for someone like me.

Raphael couldn't get to sleep that night and raced for his office instead. He ran through deserted hospital hallways, trying to find someone, _anyone. _At last he spotted a young child that served as a nurse and decided to approach the kid to get some information about Michael's whereabouts.

_He didn't answer at home and nobody would tell him where he had gone._

-Michael-sama fell, Dr.Raphael, it was so sad. Everybody was waiting for it to happen though, since his brother _ended up like that..._

_All the castles he had built up in the air crumbled above him; the brick walls hitting him so hard he couldn't stop crying for years..._

Raphael died that day –now, years later he had finally managed to stop crying every day until his eyes nearly fell out. Wrong. Raphael couldn't die, and that was his punishment. An angel could not love like that, like he had loved Michael, even more than God.

He went to bed with women everyday, sometimes more than twice a day, but he wasn't happy. He felt hollow and alone, even more so after fucking a stranger.

Twenty years seemed like an eternity to him. Right, twenty years of suffering uncontrollably, without hope, love or happiness.

Then one day things changed for the unfortunate lover. Uriel had invited him to assist a meeting. In that meeting the council had decided to send him to earth on a secret mission.

-You'll find out when you get there, Raph.

He landed carefully on the soft ground. He looked around, only seeing wild vegetation wherever he set his eyes on; the mad jungle heat was almost unbearable to him since he was wearing a beige trench coat. He raised some gusts of wind in order to keep the heat away and continued walking. He saw a plantation of something –it could have been coffee or corn, or maybe tobacco, he couldn't know- and walked towards it.

_Funny how life can play tricks on us, just like that. _

Walking through it was more of an odyssey than what it looked like from outside; soon he was out of breath and sweating, but still being gorgeous.

Then it happened, just when he was starting to wonder if he was going in the right direction, for the unknown mission must have been somewhere else.

A young man lay on the ground on his left side, soundly asleep. He had to be human, but he had angelic features. His body was very well formed and muscular, but still lean, and his skin was lightly tanned –from all those hours in the sun, the Angel of Wind figured. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a lot of holes. His hair was black as ebony, some locks longer than the rest, straight and shiny.

After some hours of just standing there and looking at the beautiful human, he had started to see the resemblance the man—

-Lucifer- Raphael called.

_This man is Lucifer, no doubt in that. What the Hell is he doing napping on earth?_

The man woke up slowly, stretched and scratched his naked torso. Just then could the blond see the familiar tattoo.

**A mighty purple dragon.**

**-**It's you, Raphael. What the hell are you doing here? - Mika-chan was smiling, after all those years had made him realize that he missed his only pal. Raphael threw his arms around the now-grown Michael, feeling his heart race with frenzy.

He had suffered all those years and with seeing a bit of those cute little fangs that had stayed the same no matter how the individual had changed made his heart melt.

_**One minute with Michael and my heart is already doing the impossible....**_

-Hey, Hey! _Do not touch_ the Great Michael-sama, _you pervert!_-the pretty one stated, in a strained tone of voice for was on the verge of hysterical laughter. It was useless though, Raphael wouldn't let go of him, no matter how hard he nudged him on the ribs or tickled his sides. They both stayed there until dark, still laying one on top of the other, secretly loving the sensation of being in the other's arms.

The moment when they had to part came near, and Michael sensed it, so he quietly –timidly?!!- asked Raphael to let him go. Limbs untangled and the blond let go reluctantly; he stared at Michael's new features. The boy had grown into a man, a gorgeous man. His eyes remained the same though, wild and untamed, and of an unnatural gold.

_He was beautiful, he was perfect._

_-_There's a river nearby, I'm gonna swim 'a while...what about you?

_Swimming at midnight? With the full moon as the only witness?_

He nodded, showing his approval. Both Elementals got up and walked through the fields, on their way to the silver moon bathed stream.

Raphael was oh so confused. Watching the other splash around in the water had made him suffer a silent heart attack out of pure love. He burned every curve of the teen's body into his memory, so he could remember them when he was sad and lonely. He tried not to look like a sick love puppy, but he could hardly keep his expression from letting his feelings show.

-Michael...

The Angel of War ceased splashing –a poor excuse for swimming- and paid attention immediately. His eyes looked puzzled and somehow embarrassed, as if he already were aware of everything.

-Michael, I'm sorry for that day...for the months before that day, I—

-Raphael, it wasn't your fault, I mean...we both know you can't go against a mental disorder like yours, you **nympho**.-Michael laughed with his old unused angel voice, the one he had before he cast his own family from Heaven.

_Truly beautiful..._

Raphael quieted his own laughter fit and sighed.-It's ok, I guess...if you don't mind the past—

-I **do **mind, you pervert...it's just that...I guess now's not the time. Let's go back, ok?

-What are you doing on Earth, Michael? They said you _fell_...

The teenager slowed down his labor –polishing Kriel, as always- and seemed thoughtful. He smiled before answering. –Well, I was sent on a one-man undercover mission, so I had to say something drastic.

-So that day, you wanted to warn me from that?-Raphael said, more to himself.

Michael looked up for a second and avoided the blonde's eyes.

-Yes _and no._ I guess...I thought I needed someone to tell me _what seemed** desperate**_ and whatnot...after all, I didn't wanna ruin _Great Michael-sama's_** image**.

-Sure, Michael, sure.

Alas, it was time to fly back to Heaven, Raphael's mission turning out to be picking Michael up from Earth and taking him home. There was a party in his honor, during which all eyes were set upon Lucifiel's twin, -especially the females present there, who were into his every move. Raphael felt a knot tangle in his stomach.

It was either jealousy or joy, he didn't know. Michael spoke to him when they were alone at last.

–Hey, you. Wanna drink till we drop at your place?

The blond laughed wholeheartedly.-Sure, why not? Now that you look older than nine...

-**HEY!**

He took his chance and put his arm around Michael's shoulders, celebrating a silent victory.

Both were drunk to the point where the phrase _"till we drop"_ was literal. One step, two steps and both were down on their knees, laughing their heads off like they were morons. Michael came closer every second. Both were still smiling like idiots, faces flushed and eyes happy. Then it happened.

Raphael kissed him, and the teen kissed back.

The archangel of Fire suddenly jumped and ran away, leaving Raphael alone with heartache and full of doubt.

_How am I supposed to look at him anymore??_

The long and unnecessary locks of hair were discarded and burnt by a very irritated Michael. His hairstyle was back to normal –blood red and spiky short- and with it was his old bad ass attitude. He was feeling sick; after all, he was quite inexperienced with alcohol, and the night before he had drunk at least a full barrel all by himself.

Michael sighed and buried his head on the pillow, not wanting to ever get up and see the sunlight that caused his eyes to see painful little multicolored dots. He decided to stay in bed and avoid everything and everyone that day, especially Raphael, since what had happened just a few hours ago had made him feel confused as hell.

-Ok, so I haven't seen him in a long time and I think he's pretty, big deal.

He battled with the poor innocent pillow some more, trying to convince the inanimate object of his ramblings. –Well, so he's _pretty_, _beautiful_ and **_gorgeous_**...b-but Great Michael-sama is way better, yes of course!

He wasn't gonna admit anytime soon that he was in love with someone who wasn't his own reflection –which of course provoked mixed feelings as well, since he had a twin.

The red head got up angrily, showered and got ready to attend the scheduled meeting at two o'clock. It would be a blast for everyone, especially with him suffering the remains of a major hang over.

Raphael focused on the now destroyed door and the new arrived person –the said destroyer of doors. His heart jumped sadly at the sight of Michael, who seemed like he was PMSing, on account of his foul mood that early in the afternoon.

Before anyone could say anything he half-spoke half cried,

–YES PEOPLE, I'M SHRINKING, STOP STARING AT ME, THANK YOU. And with that, he sat down on the nearest chair that was exactly the one across Raphael. The later could only avoid the angry angel's eyes, out of shame.

The meeting went on as usual, Uriel speaking for hours and hours about stuff nobody cared about; Michael on the verge of setting him on fire, with a mischievous look on his face; Gibrille taking notes in a polite manner...It was only Raphael who felt or seemed out of the ordinary.

-...and with that I declare this meeting over, any questions?

Nobody dared to give him a reason to carry on talking, not that anyone could make any questions since nobody had paid any attention to a word said.

-I do-apparently Gibrille was immune to boredom or was just plain crazy. Her fellow angels shot daggers at her.

Meanwhile Raphael was trying to get Michael's attention by repeatedly calling his name in short whispers. He and the shortie had things to settle. At last the other had seen him.

_-Michael, we've got to talk..._

_-Yeah, I thought so._

_-See ya in the rose garden, that ok?_

_-Yeah, whatever._

The blond waited patiently; he sat down and tried to calm his nerves by looking around the garden, whose roses were all magnificently in bloom. Most of them were blood red.

-Like Mika-chan...

-You called?

The doctor jumped about ten feet in the air. –W-why are you here so soon?

-Wasn't I s'pposed to? Look, you pervert, I know we were both drunk last night but that doesn't mean you can _confuse_ the Great Powers with _some cheap whore of yours_, so I _suggest_ you _apologize_ before I burn your sissy hair to a crisp, got that?

Raphael didn't know if he was cracking up with laughter or about to cry. He went for the first option and nodded playfully, that'd be the best for both of them.

-I'm glad you're back to normal, finally, oh Great Powers!

Michael observed the artificial landscape for a while, not answering; all of his characteristic -and quite comical- come-backs faded and forgotten. He turned around with eyes like the eyes of a mad man. Michael was also on the verge of tears, his face paler than what had been on earth and back to his usual pearly tone.

Raphael's heart was aching for release, _something, anything. All, nothing. _

The Great Virtues laughed sadly, covering his silent pain with mock and shame, in a way. And then, when he was about to run away from the only one who cared, he heard it, very clearly from adolescent lips,

-I'm also glad. Love makes you stupid, yeah, that's what it does.

The doctor and his future patient were both out on the deserted and dry fields. The warrior sharpened the blade of his eternal companion, Kriel, whilst he cursed in soft but rapid mumbling. The day felt hot and asphyxiating, with no clouds on the sky or wind to alleviate one's burden.

-You done yet, Mika-chan?

The rude warrior made an irritated noise. –How many _times_ have I told you that if you wanna leave _it's just fine and dandy_ with me?!! **Leave, worm!!**

-Not until you're done. I couldn't possibly bear the thought of a brutally sliced finger of yours lying in the dust, no, Father knows I couldn't.

-Then **SHUT THE HELL** **UP** or _I'LL CUT_ **SOMETHING **OF YOURS!!

The menace sorted instant results, for there was silence and only silence for an extended period of time. That is...until the sun _almost boiled_ a certain blond.

-Michael...please, can we go now?

That was the drop that broke the vase that was the Fiery Warrior's patience. Taking the annoying womanizer by the neck, he threw him far on the ground, and sat on his stomach, almost delivering several painful blows.

Almost. He refrained from doing so because he still possessed some composure left within him.

-_I give up_ **you fucking moron**. What **is it** that you wanted? -he lowered his fist from its place right above Narcissus' rosy cheek.

-Nothing Michael, nothing.

Exasperated, the short one lifted himself from the weird position and turned back to work only pausing when he felt someone staring at his back. Without turning to see his avid watcher he stated angrily though in a sing-song voice,

-STOP IT OR I'LL LOSE CONTROL, YOU PERV...

-Michael, I want to see you.

-I'm right in front of you, you blind asshole.

-I mean...nevermind.

-MY, MY! Stupidity never runs low _on idiots like you_, and the rest of the world for that matter.

Out of the blue, he felt his heart explode right then and there; no longer being able to hold back the secret that had been kept for so long.

-_I love you Michael._

The cranky teen froze in place, wondering if he had heard wrong or misplaced words.

-I-I beg your pardon?-_funny how nervousness can make you polite out of a sudden._

Raphael was almost crying from happiness. –I said _I love you,_ Michael.

The unexpected was now happening without any consideration to the pair. The red archangel carried on with his labor, soon impaling the soft dry ground with Kriel, shouting with all his might in all his enraged glory.

-YOU MUST BE STUPID IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA BUY THAT CRAP o' YOURS!

The blond was mute, still lying on his back on the dirty sterile soil, looking up with a blank expression for someone whose feelings are being mocked and trampled upon.

Michael took his sword and held it so that the tip would lightly tap Raphael's sternum, narrowing his eyes at the later.

-**Do not mock me**, for I am not in the mood, Mr... There are certain things that you say –consciously or unconsciously- that are entertaining or just _plain ha-ha-funny, **but this...**_

No man, angel or demon had ever perceived such a tone of voice, so cold and at the same time, with filtered liquid fire being spat through the words themselves.

-It's the truth, I'm sorry. I'd never lie about something like this. Love is forbidden after all.

-LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SAID THAT TO EVERY BITCH YOU'VE DONE!!

Michael cooled off after seeing the hurt look on the blonde's face. He looked as if he was about to cry and scream his head off at Michael after he was through. Instead of that he settled for a quiet and broken voice stating the most honest truth in the world to him.

-In all the CENTURIES we've known each other; after all those years of seeing me with women...watching as I seduce every prey...have you ever heard the word **love **being used?

_Have you ever heard the word love being used?_

**Have you ever heard the word love being used?**

Hot tears burdened the doctor's eyes as he tried to take control of his emotions. He held them back, looking somewhere off into the distance -that wasn't the speechless kid on top of him. A dead pan phrase broke the silence.

-You lie.

The red head stood mechanically, took his sword and walked back to Raphael who was incapable of moving due to the shock. Raphael observed the stern look on Mika-chan's face through glass orbs. He thought he had heard something that seemed like a formal good riddance and was quick to put on a show, so that he could manipulate the other into realizing his own dark and twisted wishes.

-Kill me, Michael. Take Kriel and—

-You're insane, that's why I'm leaving you here.

He laughed as he unbuttoned the third button down, leaving the flesh above the heart in view, holding the fabric on both sides with his fine hands.

-_Dagger, this is thy sheath...crumble, heart, crumble.-_He smiled at Michael, encouraging him to deal with his pain.

A set of tears adorned the good right cheek, and so did a pair of equally salty drops that ran down the body of the mighty seryuu on the left. The Great Powers covered his face, falling into the ground knees first, not being able to stop showing weakness.

-I HATE YOU!! YOU LIE; I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!!

Raphael sat up and put and arm around the other's shoulders, his nose touching Michael's neck buried in his hair. –_I love you madly._

The crying man pounded both fists on the chest of the blond –his former tribute- still bawling about how he despised _love, women_ and being called _short._

That's it for chapter one, the epilogue is missing. I'm new to this site. Review? Please? "


	2. Epilogue, the matchstick teen & the nymp...

Disclaimer: No, don't own 'em.

**Syne-chan.**

**Epilogue**

The incredible warmth made his body feel secure, wherever he were, the warmth –so familiar now,- followed, even as he moved and struggled to free himself from it during the night out of impulsive reflex. Only when he woke up every morning he realized that the kind sense of security came from his blond lover who was always wrapped around him like a candy wrapper.

He tried to make an understandable sentence, still at the doors of sleepiness, mumbling with a horse voice.-Mmm, nee, Raphael, what time is it?

His blond wrapper wasn't quick to answer either, though his voice was more composed and graceful than Michael's.-...I...don't know. I don't care.

-Well, you can't really see the sun from bed; I mean...the curtains are too thick.

He ruffled his lover's hair, chuckling at the other's attempt at saying something bright for a change, instead of pure arrogant nonsense; and somewhat sitting up.

–If they were not thick enough, you'd be complaining about how the damn sun bothers you.

-HEY! Don't laugh at the Great Powers, how dare you—

The blond silenced him with a kiss, leaning down and refusing to let go. After they broke apart, he touched the mighty seryuu and traced its pattern all the way back to its end, making Michael shiver slightly from the unusual feelings aroused by that touch.

-We should get up, it must be early afternoon.-With that Raphael got up with a grunt, almost tripping on the carpet near the bed, covering himself with the bed sheets.

Michael groaned. He rolled over and tried to rest some more, but realized that being alone in bed was not fun.

**Not that he was ever, ever gonna admit that, because it'd make him sound like a pervert.**

He yelled angrily to the doctor who was about to shower, trying to convince him out of the inevitable. For all response he got a wet naked blond angel standing at the bathroom door, motioning the other to join with a characteristic expression on his face.

-You are such a _degenerate_. - Michael said sighing. He got up and closed the bathroom door after him.

**_The end?_**

NOW it's finished. Review? T.T


End file.
